Lesbi-honest
by NCIS4NSCHIK
Summary: What if Beca and Chloe got together after aca-initiation? This is the story of their lives together.


**So, a few things before you start reading this. First, I know Jesse came up to Beca first and not Chloe, but I changed it. Second, I am also aware that Christina Aguilera's song would not have been out yet, but let's just pretend it was. And when I mean the dirty version of the song I mean the uncut version. Lastly, I have a feeling some of you aren't going to like how fast I made this chapter go, but I have a reason for that. Now, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Beca watched as Chloe walked away after she was done talking to Beca. Beca did not expect the redhead to come so close to her and did not know what to think about it. She should have been weirded out that a girl she barely knew just invaded her personal space. But she wasn't. Why wasn't she? She had never thought about dating women before, but she had this strange connection with Chloe that she couldn't explain. Beca's thoughts were interrupted when Jesse came up to her.

"Beca!" He shouted as he climbed over the seats to her.

"Wow." Beca said to herself as she watched him.

"Beca." He said like a crow as he got closer to her. "Do my eyes deceive me? Are you a Barden Bella? You're one of those a capella girls. I'm one of those a capella boys. We're gonna have aca-children. It's inevitable."

"You're really drunk right now. You are not gonna remember all this." Beca said wishing he would leave her with her thoughts.

"No. Not drunk. You're just blurry." He replied.

"Can you pass a sobriety test?" She questioned and pushed lightly on his chest.

"Bounce right back." Jesse said as he stood up straight again. "Can I get you a drink? You need to get on this level." He asked.

"Go for it." Beca said taking the opportunity he just handed her. As soon as Jesse was far enough away from her she turned and half walked, half ran up the stairs. Her mind began to fill with a million thoughts that ranged from why she agreed to audition for the Bellas all the way to why she felt weird whenever Chloe was near her. All of her thoughts revolved on one thing. Chloe.

* * *

Beca was halfway back to her dorm when she felt someone brush shoulders with her. She looked over to see it was none other than the person she could not stop thinking about.

"Hey why'd you leave?" Chloe asked as they continued to walk to the dorms.

"Oh. Um." Beca's mind raced to think of a good excuse. "It's just not my thing." She lied as the weird feeling rushed through her body.

"Well, I'm glad you came to auditions." Chloe said as they entered the dorms and began wandering the hallways.

Beca didn't answer her since her mind was still racing. Her thoughts were interrupted yet again, but not by Chloe talking to her, but because Chloe had pushed her up against the wall and her lips were now on Beca's.

Beca didn't know what came over her, but she found herself kissing back. They broke apart a few minutes later.

"Wow." Beca said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Chloe said thinking Beca did not like it.

"Don't be sorry. I kind of liked it." Beca admitted.

"Really?" Chloe questioned.

"Yea. I've been getting this weird feeling every time I get close to you and I now know why." Beca smiled.

Chloe smiled too. "Ever since I saw you in the quad my feelings changed from guys to you."

The two began walking again as they heard people enter the dorms.

"Keep this between us?" Chloe asked.

"Absolutely." Beca said not ready to announce her change of sexuality to anybody but Chloe.

* * *

The following day at Bella practice, Aubrey had informed them that a girl was kicked out because she had sex with a Treblemaker and then another girl was told to leave for doing the same thing.

The whole day consisted of doing cardio, walking in heels, watching the video of Aubrey throwing up, and learning the routine. Beca was surprised when Chloe had come up behind her and took her arms and moved them the way they were supposed to in the routine.

"I got it." Beca said when Chloe did not let go.

They had promised to keep them a secret especially from the Bellas until they were both ready. Chloe's closeness was not helping Beca from telling everybody.

When Aubrey officially ended practice, Beca was relieved until Aubrey called her over. After Aubrey had told her to remove her ear 'monstrosities' when they go to the Fall Mixer and stated her dislike of Beca, Beca left and headed back to her dorm room.

Beca sat at her desk working on a new mix and didn't realize someone had knocked.

Kimmy Jin got up to get the door knowing her roommate had not heard the knocking. She opened the door to see a girl with bright red hair.

"Hi, you must be Beca's roommate. I'm Chloe." Chloe introduced herself.

Kimmy Jin just walked past the perky redhead and went to find her friends.

"Okay." Chloe said and entered the room, closing the door behind her. She walked over to Beca and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What Kimmy Jin?" Beca said loudly thinking it was her strange roommate.

"It's Chloe." Chloe said loud enough for Beca to hear her.

Beca took her headphones off and put them on her desk. "Hey Chloe. Where'd Kimmy Jin go?"

"She left after I introduced myself. Didn't say a word." Chloe informed Beca.

"Yea, she's just as weird as Lilly." Beca said.

"I didn't know you were into this stuff." Chloe stated as she pointed to the computer behind Beca.

"Yea. I wanted to go to LA after high school and become a DJ, but my dad did not find that practical and said I had to go to college for at least a year."

"Why Barden?" Chloe asked as she sat on Beca's bed.

"He teaches here."

"He does? What does he teach?"

"Comparative Literature."

"Never took that class." Chloe said.

"Don't blame you. He most likely makes it the most boring class ever."

"Why don't you get along with your dad?" Chloe asked unsure if it was too soon to bring that up.

"He left my mom and me. I never forgave him for it." Beca answered.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Chloe asked dropping the subject.

"I don't like movies."

"What?! How do you not like movies?" Chloe asked shocked.

"They're boring. I can always figure out the endings in the beginning." Beca told her.

"Okay, scratch movies." Chloe said as she lay back on the bed. "How about twenty questions?"

"How the hell do you get along with Aubrey?" Beca asked instantly.

"I don't know. She's my best friend. I kind of put her annoying side behind and only see the good side of her." Chloe answered.

"You try to see only the good in everybody." Beca stated. "I barely know you and I know that already."

"What is your favorite color?" Chloe asked.

"Really?" Beca wondered.

"I'm starting out simple." Chloe told her.

"Alright. Um. Red."

"Is that the truth or are you making that up?"

"Is that your second question?" Beca joked. "Yes, red is my favorite color." She said as she moved a piece of Chloe's hair off her face.

The two went back and forth and it was now Chloe's twentieth question.

"What is your lady jam?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Christina Aguilera- Your Body. The dirty version." Beca smirked as she said the last part.

"Oh really?" Chloe was intrigued.

"Most definitely." Beca said as she looked over at the clock by Kimmy Jin's bed which read 11:30. "We have been sitting here for like six hours." Beca told Chloe.

"Time flies when you have good company." Chloe smiled at Beca before pressing her lips to the brunette's. "I guess I better get going before Kimmy Jin kills you for being a big inconvience to her." Chloe said and climbed over Beca to get off the bed. "See you tomorrow." Chloe said before kissing Beca again and then proceeded to leave.


End file.
